1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of digital content distribution to mobile devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
A user purchasing digital content from a content provider for download to a mobile device conventionally engages in a prerequisite financial transaction using the mobile device. Following the transactions, the user then downloads the digital content from the content provider directly to the mobile device. In some instances, the purchased digital content is too large to be stored on the mobile device or is formatted for a display screen much larger than that provided by the mobile device. In other instances, the purchased digital content is too large to be downloaded from the content provider to the mobile device in a reasonable period of time due to bandwidth limitations over a mobile network.
Purchased digital content may also require a Digital Rights Management (DRM) enabled application not supported by or available at the mobile device. The purchased digital content can thus only be downloaded to a computing device supported by the DRM enabled application such as a desktop or laptop personal computer. Further, backing up the digital content from the mobile device to a computer readable storage medium or a computing device may be inconvenient or impractical. Therefore, digital content that is purchased and downloaded directly to a mobile device may be lost if the mobile device becomes damaged or lost.